U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,021 discloses filament attentuating and strand winding apparatus wherein the traversing strand guides 72 and 73 (FIGS. 4-6) are generally in the form of blocks having straight strand receiving channels in front faces thereof facing the packages. The strands wound with the aid of such strand guides are generally round in cross section.